Black Hearts
by karencow
Summary: Something peculiar is happening in a quaint little town. And the weirdness is seen through the townsfolk. Ciel, Alois and Oz has to figure out what is happening. But who exactly is the stranger under the black hood, is she good or is she bad? And how exactly is Ciel and Alois' world intertwining with Oz's? The girl under the hood might hold the answer.
1. Chapter 1

_**I've been planning to write this for like 5 years now, roughly 5 years. I just never really came through. And in terms of plot progression, up til now, nothing really changed. I might just write 2 chapters and that's it. Who knows.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**And I do not own anything.**_

"Oz, we have arrived!" a girl with long dark brown hair says, her sharp violet eyes follows that of a boy about her age with green eyes and blonde hair. He turns his head towards her.

"Yes, this should be the place." He replied, pulling out a piece of rolled parchment from his front pocket. "Too bad Gilbert could not come" He sighs aloud, as he turns his head to look back at the huge mansion in front of them.

"Yes, too bad" Alice agrees her lips forming a sly smile.

***FLASHBACK***

"I'm sorry Gilbert, you're not coming with us" Alice mutters to herself.

A man who's about 20 turns his head, he wore a hat over his black curly hair, his golden eyes glares at Alice.

"What did you say?" He asks suspiciously. The next thing he knew was: gagged and tied, his hands behind him and the rope connected to his feet. He tried screaming gaining anyone's attention. But it was just subdued with the gag, he was later thrown into a dark cabinet. Alice closes the door behind him, before she gave him a sweet innocent smile and told him to enjoy the peace.

"Alice, Where is Gilbert, we will be late if he does not hurry" The blonde boy says.

"Oz, didn't Gilbert tell you?" Alice asks nonchalantly, Oz raises an eyebrow.

"He will not be joining us, but he will try his best to catch up" Oz looks at Alice with knitted eyebrows.

"Oh well, I see…I suppose we go now, we cannot make people wait." Oz and Alice both exited the room, Alice side glances the closet that Gilbert was in, probably screaming and thrashing from within.

***End Of FLASHBACK***

The door of the big mansion opens, revealing an older man wearing a black butler outfit. He steps out from within the house. His black hair in some sort of way, neatly fell just below his ears, his red eyes stares at the pair with acknowledgement. He bows.

"I presume you are my master's guest. Lord Oz and Lady Alice of the Organization 'Pandora Hearts'" He looks at them from under his long and thick eye lashes, his lips slowly curls into a smile.

"Yes, we are" Alice boredly and rudely replies

"Pleasure to be acquainted, my name is Sebastian Mechael, I am the house butler. My master would like to see you immediately, I shall lead the way" He slowly stands up and ushers the two inside, and leads them into a room. As the door opens, the newcomers soon realize that that room was his office. The office of the man around Oz's age who sat behind the desk, he had blue hair and a blue eye, his right eye covered by a black eye patch. But he was not alone in the room. There was this blonde haired, ice blue eyed boy roughly near Oz's age and the man behind the desks' age, who sat on a couch, his legs lifted on the coffee table in front of him. And behind him is a man with short black hair, and golden eyes hidden behind rimless glasses, he wore a standard butler outfit like Sebastian. The newcomers assumes he is the butler of the blonde sitting.

"This is my Master, Ciel Phanthomhive." Sebastian gestured to the boy behind the desk, who was previously skimming through stacks of papers. "The blonde over there, is Alois Trancy. And the man behind him is his butler, Claude Faustus."

"Yes, it is nice to meet you all, I am Oz and this is Alice, we are members of Pandora" Oz says giving a short introduction. Being friendly was not on the top of the list, other matters were more important. Like the reason why the three were in one room. Mainly speaking, Oz, Ciel and Alois.

"I shall get you your snacks" Sebastian bows and exits.

"I was told that there would be three of you arriving today," Ciel flatly says, Oz nods in agreement, though his eyes are focus on Alice who kept looking at every single knick-knack in the room.

"Yes, well it seem Gilbert, our third member, had something to attend to, he will catch up." Oz curtly replied, paying attention to Alice as well and telling her off.

"What is this?" Alice said picking up Ciel's cane, he tried to control his anger that suddenly sparked upon her touching the cane.

"A cane my dear" Ciel tried so calmly to say, but obviously failed.

"Oz, you honestly should own a cane, it can make up look most noble!" Alice suddenly decided, picturing Ciel looking most noble with a cane, and did the same with Oz. She smiles, please with her imagination. "Yes, yes you should have a cane" She mutters putting it down.

"Shall we discuss whatever it is we are here for?" Alois annoying said, but his eyes following Alice, who was sniffing the air as she moved to one place to another within the room's vicinity.

"Yes, I suppose we should" Ciel aggres silently placing down the paper into neat piles on his desk.

"Of course, I came here since you begged." Alois looks at Ciel with a wicked grin.

"No one begged. In fact, this is necessary to keep our country safe." Ciel says calmly, as he stood up adruptly.

"Do not touch that!" Ciel yelled, as he grabbed what Alice was holding, a blue velvet box for a necklace. He opens a drawer in his desk and place the box there, locking the drawer with a key.

"Hmph, no fun. No fun at all." Alice mutters

"Alice, this is not our home you cannot do whatever it is you want. This is strictly, business!" Oz said with authority.

"Hmph." Alice slumped down on a couch directly in front from Alois. The two undergo a staring contest with blank faces. The room is filled with a comfortable type of silence.

"Do you smell that?" Alice suddenly asked, breaking the silence, "Oz, I've been smelling it for a while now!" Alice stood up and started tugging on Oz's arm "I know what is causing it, its sweets," Alice said with a hint of entrancement in her voice.

"Is she a dog?" Alois asked making Oz turn his head towards him with slight anger " And here I thought the _queen's dog _should be able to do that, do you not think so Ciel?" Alois cocked his head towards Ciel.

"Stop acting so childish Alois, this is business, I do not like this arrangement to. I rather work with a shinigami than you." Ciel retorted

"A—"

"AHHHHHH, CAKES. SO MANY!" Alice cut Oz off as the door opened revealing Sebastian with a trolley of snacks. Alice started huddling herself near Sebastian and the trolley. Deciding what to eat first and of the sort.

While Alice was preoccupied with the cake, blocking Sebastian in so many ways for some reason, he was not able to proceed any further, because of Alice pestering him with questions and constantly blocking him. As Ciel and Alois bickering, Oz taking up the role of 'peacemaker', Claude tried to keep his master calm, but receive a few blows here and there.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?" A rather girly and high pitch voice broke everyone up. It came from an Emerald green eyed girl, whose blonde hair was tied into two pigtails in which are in lovely curls.

"Elizabeth…" Ciel sighed rubbing his forehead.

"What is happening here?" The girl asks, her hands on her hips as she analyzed what exactly was happening inside the room. But what stood up was Alice. The only girl within the vicinity, aside from her of course.

"What is a girl doing in a room filled with men?" Elizabeth asked her voice letting out more devastation then meant.

"Oh, well, you see she is a part of what we were supposed to do…" Oz utters unsurely

"Oh no. No." Elizabeth says, approaching Alice and grabbing her hands she adds "Women should not mix with the men's affairs" Alice looks at her irritated "And anyways men's entertainment are utterly inappropriate" Elizabeth shakes her head

"Lizzy, what are you doing here anyways?" Ciel asked this time he shook his head

"Why, can I not see my fiancé?" She asked as she looks at Ciel, her hands still holding Alice.

"Or is this girl your new—" Elizabeth's voice crackle

"No. She is a friend of this gentleman here, Oz Vessalius." Ciel gestured to Oz, and as Elizabeth and Oz's eyes meet, it felt as though they were looking at a reflection. Roughly speaking. They had the same hair color and eye color, roughly and height, and obviously their gender differ.

"Oh I see." Elizabeth let go of Alice's hands and approached Oz. "A pleasure to meet you sire."She held out her hand, Oz kneels and takes her hand, planting a kiss on Elizabeth's gloved hand.

"No, the pleasure is mine, to have met such beauty, I am honored." Oz says as he stood up, and the pairs eyes met again. Oz's eyes was fogged with a faint essence of familiarity, perhaps maybe, because they did roughly speaking, looked alike.

"I am forever grateful towards you Ciel." Oz flashes is perfect smile towards Ciel, his hand still holding that of Elizabeth.

"She is my Fiance." Ciel says, as Alice in turn pulled Oz and Elizabeth's hands off of each other.

"Oh it appears Ciel can be jealous." Alois laughed.

"Please, Master Alois, do not tease my master." Sebastian flatly says.

Elizabeth and Oz were still locked in some trance.

"Oz. LOOK." Alice grabbed him so the two may adore the fantastic snacks on the trolley.

"Well, I suppose I have no place here, for now" Elizabeth says with a sigh."I shall give you all time to enjoy your little chit chat"

"We are not kicking you out" Ciel says feeling a little guilty.

"Well, I suppose today is not my day, till next time everyone" Elizabeth smiles and exited. Aside from Oz and Alice the others remained silent, as they watch Elizabeth exit herself.

"It is peculiar to see Lady Elizabeth act so mature." Sebastian points out

"Yes, yes, In fact I find it hard to believe she was not fawning over Ciel" Alois chuckles.

"Please, Claude, take care of your Master properly" Sebastian says to Alois butler, Alois being slightly offended.

"It is peculiar that she was not her nosy self." Ciel agreed

"Well, I suppose I do not blame her, she did take a certain fancy towards _someone_" Alois added, Oz head turned to him.

"Oz is mine and only mine!" Alice suddenly says, moth filled with all sorts of cake, as she point to Alois with a fork. Alois chuckles.

"Lady Alice, that…" Sebastian exchanged a few words with her.

"Everyone. Be quiet!" Ciel slumps down his hair. "Let us discuss the reason why we are assembled here, now." CIel was telling himself that whatever Elizabeth and Oz were doing was nothing, but the truth was, he did feel jealous and angry, for some odd reason. And another certain blonde haired blue eyes boy too, who somehow took fancy for the girl with green eyes and blonde hair whose eyes were always at Ciel. Well at least for a short while it wasn't.

_**After discussing for a few hours…**_

"Let us exchange intelligence and go about this all over again." Ciel says "There is someone attacking people and leaving cards behind."

"Playing cards." Oz added

"Assuming it is some gambler, right?" Alois adds. "But then there is, these _chain, _Ciel and I are not quite knowledgeable about those."

"Yes well, we do not know about your _demon contracts_ too" Alice point out

"Fine, it seems fair enough" Ciel mutters, as he turned and drew the curtain a little. "Oh my, it is this late…" It was already dark out and for some weird reason no one noticed.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Ciel asked

"Yes, we do." Oz replied

"Well, let us continue this conversation next time…" Ciel suggested seeing, as it was already late.

"Yes, till next time everyone" ALois says as he trod out of the room boredly.

"Farewell for now." Ciel and Oz greeted.

When Oz and Alice were gone, who was escorted by Sebastian Ciel muttered to himself: Hopefully nothing excited will happen tonight. He crossed his arms behind him as he looked out the window.

_**Somewhere over the rainbow…**_

The room was dark and fairly big and extravagant as Ciel's mansion. The color of the room not clear, the window's curtain was undrawn, except for a small part, leaving some moonlight to enter the room, but not much seeing as the curtain was drawn slight, about half a meter or less. In front the small crack, stood a woman in black. Her hair was tied and tucked under her hat, so her hair color cannot be seen. As for her eyes, it was hidden behind a vail.

"It appears that Ciel, had company today." The woman said, for a moment alone in the room.

"My Lady?" A man asked as he walked out from the shadows.

"It appears that they are catching up. And are finally making their move."

"My Lady, to whom do you speak of?" The man asks, his attire black, that of a butler too.

"Both. But as for Ciel's case, we would have to see if he is an ally or enemy." The woman decided. Her words from before held two meanings.

"You have heard all of the things they have discussed about in their meeting?" The woman asks as she turned to face the man, knowing very well that he did. He had told her already of what had happened.

"Yes, My Lady."

"Tell me again, and we shall think carefully of our next move."

_**Sorry tired, so I rushed this.**_

_**I know its bad. Im sorry. That it. Night**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own anything…and sorry for the long wait.**_

"It has been 3 days since our first meeting, and it seems…nothing peculiar is happening…as though they know there is a force ready to strike their evil deeds" Ciel says contemplating whether this was a coincidence or their enemy knew about their meeting 3 days ago, but how?

"It might just be some kind of coincidence." Alois said weary

"Perhaps" Alice muttered placing her thumb under her chin and her index finger in a thinking gesture.

"Well we can just relax, isn't that marvelous?" Oz said as he looked at a painting of Elizabeth and Ciel hanging on one wall of the enormous library they were in. "Beautiful."

Ciel raised and eye-brow at the young blonde man who seemed to resemble Elizabeth to a degree. "You seem really interested about my fiancée Oz Vessalius." Oz looked away from the painting and looked at Ciel with a smile.

"Well someone seems jealous" Alois laughed heartedly

"I just don't want to have to save her from a possible threat," He eyes Oz then Alice "Don't take this the wrong way, but you might be the enemy whose feigning innocence in front of their adversary, I'd rather not involve the innocent in any future problems we may encounter"

"I understand, and you do not have to worry, nor you Alois. I can reassure you I am not the enemy." Oz said walking away from the painting of Elizabeth who smiled with such glee, and her companion who has that constant gloomy expression. He glanced at Ciel, yep the same expression.

"Master there is someone for Master Oz, a companion he claimed, named Gilbert, I believe" Says Sebastian who had just entered, Oz lit up upon this news, Alice on the other hand narrowed her eyes at the doorway.

"He finally came!" Oz jumped off the chair. "Now, where is he?"

"Follow me Master Oz" The pair went to go fetch Gilbert. Alice continued to glance at the doorway as though an enemy might pass through it any second.

"I take that you Miss Alice, do not have a good relationship with this Gilbert character" Alois commented upon noticing Alice's intake of the information.

"Don't get me wrong, the last time we met, I kind of locked him, gagged him and tied him up. So I suppose I'll get what's coming for me" She was about to stand just to be tackled to the floor by a black flash. It was Gilbert, a man who wore a black hat, a black coat, overall his attire was black. He had black hair and golden eyes.

"You little black rabbit, YOU" The pair thrashes at each other.

"Gilbert, stop!" Oz burst inside, stopping upon stepping the premises to catch his breath, he was sweating.

"Oz, this little girl locked me up, gagged me and tied me, just so she can have you all to herself!" He had Alice by the throat as he shook her.

"His lying he doesn't have proof!"Alice struggled to say.

"Lying Selfish little-"

"Gilbert stop!" Oz tried to pull him off of Alice. This continued for a few minutes, the rest who watched were amused for the moment.

"Well, aren't we all lively today" A blonde woman in pigtails entered the scene with a smile. It was Elizabeth with her red dress, though this time it was a picnic dress, she took her picnic hat off of her head. The trio stopped to look, Gilbert realizing this was not a sight for a dignified lady as herself, and he loosened his grip on Alice. Which in turn, Alice used to her advantage, she hit him hard on the head with the heel of her boot. Elizabeth gasps as she covered her mouth with one of her gloved fingers.

"Oh, are you alright, Mister?" She asked as she bent down to lay his head on her lap, "Oh dear she drew out blood" She pulled her handkerchief as she light dapped the blood away. "This has to be seen by someone with medical expertise, just in case" Elizabeth helped him up, her eyes landing on Alice. To Alice she saw a slight gleam of darkness within Elizabeth's green eyes.

"Thank You Miss..." Gilbert said

"Elizabeth" She smiled at him, looking away from Alice.

"Yes, well thank you Lady Elizabeth for the concern." Sebastian then ushered Gilbert away to fix the wound on this head, Alice followed them, which Oz found peculiar making him follow too after them.

"What brings you here Lady Elizabeth?" Alois ceased the moment to try and woo the female, who for a second seemed distracted with their companions who exited the room for now.

"OH YES!" She turned towards Alois who was inches away from her face. She took a step back shocked from the proximity of their faces. Ciel cleared his throat and repeated the question again to snap Elizabeth from her shock.

"Yes well, since you all have been very busy with your new companions; I thought a little picnic with everyone will strengthen all your bonds, as friends. And so" She glances at Ciel then back at Alois "I thought it would help whatever you all are working together to accomplish!"

"Well, I do say: That Lady Elizabeth is a brilliant idea!" Alois smiled, he turned to Ciel "Don't you think so too Ciel, Seeing as the Lady herself came all the way here to overlook this project, and strengthen her bonds with certain people…" Elizabeth slightly blushed at the remark.

"I-I have no ulterior motives, I just wished to help you-"

"Did I ask for your help?" Ciel snapped at her, which in return she flinched at the sudden outburst. He sighed upon noticing her reaction, he rubbed his forehead. "Do not take this the wrong way, but we are not certain that the people we will be sitting down for tea, in the gardens are entirely friendly."

"Yes, well isn't that the point for the picnic, Ciel?" Alois says walking towards him, he stopped to bend near his ear. "You wouldn't want to make Lady Elizabeth travel all the way here for your wellbeing, just for nothing, or would you?"

"Alois, you do not have to force him to do what I say, it was on a whim…and I have no right to impose Ciel on my whims. I should have written a note beforehand…"

"No, no. My Lady you came all the way here for a picnic, if Ciel will not allow it- well it's not like I cannot accompany a beauty as yourself to a picnic, just us two."

"Oh, Well you are not obliged to do so, Alois"

"Oh, but I do want to"

"We—"

"Do not speak as though you two are alone." Ciel said loudly cutting off Elizabeth. "And Elizabeth, do not take up his invitation to have a picnic with him. His dangerous. And to top it off, taking another man's invitation for a picnic, just you two, in front of your fiancé is a little insulting on my part."

Elizabeth opened her mouth ready to say something.

"Well, the Lady is not at wrong here" Alois said placing his hands on her shoulders, as he rested his chin on one, his lips curved into a smile, as he stared at an irritated Ciel. "Just say you like the idea the Lady must have thought of it all night, and do what the lovely lady ask for" He lets go of Elizabeth to stand beside her, with a wicked smiled towards Ciel.

"Oh, Alois I am at wrong" Elizabeth frowned for a second, and then smiled brightly. "Well, never mind, now that you mentioned it, I think Alice would be sick with the company of men by now, she is still a woman afterall…"

"Not entirely Lady Elizabeth" Elizabeth and Alois turned towards the door, because their backs were facing it, to see Oz. "Greetings, milady" Oz greeted, as he knelt in front of her and kissed her gloved hand, she blushed slightly at the gesture.

"Grrrrrr" Alice glared at Elizabeth from the doorway, Gilbert strongly holding her by the arms, in order for Alice not to jump on Elizabeth.

"How have you been Oz" She smiles as he stood to smile at her.

"Fine, and you milady?" He inquired with a tilt of his head

"Just Marvelous, I came here to invite you all for a picnic outside, I have this great outhouse, I believe you all would want some relaxation and whatnot for a day or two."

"I see, that sounds fantastic, in fact rather inviting." Oz nodded considering the invitation

"But I do not wish to interrupt your work-"

"It's not like anything is happening at the moment" Alois pointed out as he glanced at Ciel.

"But now you want an overnight?" Ciel looked at Elizabeth

"Team building!" She clapped with a smile "It will be fun, and relaxing!"

"Indeed." Sebastian agreed

"I'd need to inform Claude, and get him to ready, my things" Alois mutters, then Elizabeth noticed the absence of his butler.

"Where is your butler today?" She asked

"Oh. At home" He replied with a wicked smile, she jumped a little in response.

"Afraid?" He approached her. Gilbert and Alice were deep in a conversation between them, while the rest watch Alois and Elizabeth's interaction.

"Alois, do not frighten thy lady" Oz stepped in narrowing his eyes slightly, Alois took a step back raising his hand up in the hair, in a I-surrender-gesture.

"Well, will you all accept my preposition?" Elizabeth asked as she touched Oz's arm to thank him silently, and to tell him she could take care of herself.

"Well I think it's a fantastic proposition!" Oz smiled as he turned towards his companions to this new part of the world. "Don't you think so Alice and Gilbert?" He broke the pair from a darkly heated conversation.

"Ye-" Gilbert was elbowed by Alice

"Well, I don't know Oz…" She began but then stopped upon seeing Oz and Elizabeth's puppy eyes. "I suppose a day will be fine, we have to do our jobs efficiently, and a rest before hell breaks loose, seems like a marvelous idea" She sighed.

"The lady has a point! Well, I've always agreed to this idea" Alois turned to look at Ciel, the only person left to approve, and most critical. Ciel rubbed his forehead seeing all the conversations unfold in front of him had made him tired, and perhaps a day-off wouldn't be so bad. But the problem was, the problem they all gathered here for should be put at high regard. It has not been solved yet, there is no reason why they should go relax when the problem has not been solved.

"To prepare ourselves for what is coming, I feel like it will be a great deal, one that might take a toll. And it's not like we have not done anything productive, we've been here for 3 days, and have been brainstorming." Alois read Ciel's mind and tried to convince him on his own terms. "Well, I do not know about you, Ciel, but I do think that brainstorming for 3 days is productive, we must rest our brains now, just for a day. I don't think anything will happen, seeing as it's been quiet for those days" Ciel sighed aloud in defeat, Alois and Elizabeth cheered internally.

"Yes, fine, Sebastian pack the things we might need for this trip." He ordered Sebastian with a wave of his hand

"Yes certainly, Mastr" Sebastian bows and then leaves to do as told.

"I will decide the place we are to venture, Elizabeth" He looked sternly at the blonde, who sighed

"This was supposed to be a relaxing trip, and now you're making it about work" She crossed her arms

"Better hitting two birds with one stone" Ciel concluded. "And it's not like we've seen the place yet, we haven't investigated as a group, this will be team building like you said."

"Fine, We should all go back to our homes and pack, and we will meet here—"

"We will leave once everyone arrives here, we leave today, so I suggest you all pack fast." Ciel cut in

"Fine, I shall take my leave to pack, I will hurry." Elizabeth said

"Pack lightly" He told her and she nodded

"Do any of you need a ride to town, I believe you are staying at a hotel?" Elizabeth inquired to Oz group.

"Well milady, we cannot—"

"Oh yes she can Oz" Alice butt in "Give us a ride whether you're like it or not, buy me sweets too and we're even"

"Well, okay…" Elizabeth agreed to her demands. Talk about buying friendship.

It was 9 in the morning when that happened, everyone returned by 11:30.

"Everyone is here and well accounted for" Ciel said sighing. "Bring 3 carriages will seem rather incontinent, 2 carriages will fit us all.

"I can offer my carriage for this journey," Elizabeth suggested "I would like if Alice and I could be together in the carriage, it would be nice having a lady to chat with"

"Yes, I'd love that, but I do not leave Oz's sight nor does Gilbert" Alice said sternly

"Then we may all stay together in the carriage!" Elizabeth smiled

"That means I'll be with Alois and his butler" Ciel made a face. "Elizabeth where is your attendant?"

"I do not need one, I can take care of myself Ciel" He made another face upon hearing this

"Unacceptable" Ciel flatly said, Elizabeth laughed

"Relax Ciel, Paula went to get some sweets for Alice, she should be—oh! There she is" In the distant a brown haired woman approached the group waving a hand, while the other hand was holding packages of sweets, it looked as though she was having a hard time.

"Assist her Sebastian" Ciel ordered

"Why certainly, Master" He bowed and did as told

"I did not expect her to buy so much" Elizabeth's attention was glued at Sebastian and Paula who, even in the distant was obviously blushing.

"I trust that you will take care of my fiancée on this travel Oz." Ciel glances at Oz who replied with a simple of course, "And I trust that you Alice will make sure he does" She nods firmly.

Sebastian and Paula arrived.

"I guess we are ready"

And so the journey to a town on the outskirts of some place. They arrived around 7 on their destination, they had grown their bonds on the carriage rides, in fact they had a rotation so it would be efficient bonding time. It was dark out, but they made it to the place. It was a budding town, nothing seemed amiss, although the streets was way too quiet.

"Let us check in on the inn" They all did that, Elizabeth was so tired from the journey she choose to retire early, her and Paula shared a room. She tried to convince Alice to stay with her and Paula, but she refuse, and since she was too tired to argue anymore Elizabeth let it go.

Elizabeth was quietly asleep, when the other decided to investigate. They took naps when they were on a carriage without Elizabeth's company to prep themselves for the evening plan.

"Well gentleman, let's figure out what we're up against, hopefully they left a lot of clues behind" Ciel told his group composed of Sebastian, Alois, Claude, Oz, Gilbert, Alice and of course him.

"We can split up for efficiency. I trust that none of us are the enemy."

"We'll as around we meet there within two-hours, and if you're not there by then we will assume the worst. Be there on the dot." Alois said as he point at the center of the town, it's plaza. He was now serious about this.

"See you within two hours" Ciel agreed, and the spread out towards different directions in groups of threes. Ciel and Sebastian on one way, Alois and Claude on another, and Oz and company on the other.

Little did they know, that this evening plan was filled with a lot of action. And that someone was keeping an eye on them, closely.

"Keep an eye on them; help them discover what must be found. But not everything. We need our own leverage when the times comes…" It was the woman in black, this time she was hooded and wore a mask to cover her face in case the hood was showing more of her face then needed. It was a half-mask.

"Yes milady" It was her butler man, he bowed then took a step back towards the dark corner of the room.

From out her window she saw him walking away from the building. She smiled slightly placing her mask down on the window sill.

_**Idk if this made sense but I hope you all like it. Yep.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own anything.**_

_**I'm sorry if the character are OOC. I really don't know what is happening, idk what they are like anymore…**_

_**Btw, I never watched the 2**__**nd**__** season of kuro…so I esp, don't know about Alois character personality.**_

**Oz and company.**

"Oz, what is that?" Alice asked as she pointed at a lit candle from a distance.

"It's probably nothing" Gilbert said.

"Yes, perhaps, but we should still check it out, do not leave a rock unturned." Oz marched towards the candle in glee that didn't seem to fit in, in the dark gloomy town. There was this cold chill that hang over them.

"Wh…" Gibert was lost in words. There under the lit candle was a piece of yellow parchment. Oz bent down to pick the paper he removed the candle, there was some wax on the paper.

"It looks like its ripped from a notebook." Oz examined, "Suppose we have to read this along with our companions…" A crow caws. "Alice hold the candle, we need the light" The nearest street light was behind then and rather far, they couldn't risk it, the silence was suspicious. Silently they agreed that if anything happens to them, whoever escapes should inform their allies. They surrounded the paper.

In legible perfectly stroked hand writing it said: The things that happened tonight is highly questionable, there are secrets everywhere. This town is doomed. They hav-.

"The last part is ripped." Oz looked around "Someone must have left this. We should go and inform Ciel and Alois." They began to retrace their steps, the same bird made its presence known.

"I don't get it though, what will they achieve by giving us that?" Alice said with a sigh eyeing the paper in Oz hands.

Suddenly a loud explosion enveloped the silence; sudden light illuminated the town like daylight. And then it was gone. The three started running towards the explosion. It was nearby, it was a small town after all. And yet no one came out, it was like there was no one else other than them in town.

Ciel was on his hands and knees, to his left a building in flames. He coughed.

"Help him Gilbert!" Oz commanded "Where is Sebastian?"

"Inside, trying to fin-"

"Ciel!" Alois came running from another direction. "Wha-"

Another explosion this time merely an echo, it must have been far or maybe it was a gun fire. Alice's eyes were looking around them trying to find something amiss. From the corner of her eyes she saw something on the roof of a building; she whipped her head focusing there, nothing. Alice continues to keep her eyes on the darkness.

Ciel was up, a little disorientated. Sebastian walks out of the burning building unscathed.

"Were you able to save anything?"Ciel asked, Sebastian shook his head, Ciel grunted in anger.

"Were people inside?" Oz asked.

"Oddly enough, it's empty," Sebastian replied, as he took his master in his arms, he took note of the lack of people out.

"No one came out from their homes. No one is fazed by the explosion and the sudden light." Oz muttered.

"Well that is peculiar" Alois said, looking at the building.

"The next explosion seemed to have come from there" They all locked at where Oz and company came from.

"Here, a note" Oz passed the note to Ciel, and Alois went closer to him to read the note too. Oz's eyes were stuck from where they came from.

"Where did you get this?" Alois asked

"From over there" Oz waved. Gilbert was already on high alert around this time.

"They hav- what." Ciel wondered.

Another explosion, barely audible but with the silence it was heard.

"We need to get there."

"There is no hope here" And they all ran.

**A few minutes ago with Ciel **

"Sebastian, what is that?" Ciel asked. Sebastian turned to his master and instantly was in front of him ready to block butter knives aimed in a close proximity to the pair. But it missed, by a long shot.

"Lead them _there_" A figure says, hidden in darkness on top of a well vantage point on the roof of a building.

"Of course, mi'lady"

Then the butter knives came from every direction, its hilt engraved with golden patterns. Although they seem to come from every direction they missed their targets, or so the prey thought.

"Find-" Ciel was almost hit by a butter knife. A note slipped off the hold of the knife it falls glides closer to Ciel.

_Follow, _it says.

"And why should we follow this note, it might be a trap" Ciel waved the instruction

"Or it could be a clue, a secret benefactor." Sebastian states

"We have no need for secret benefactors, we can deal with this without one, we have before"

"Master, let us see where this leads at least…it might be useful"

"And if it's a trap?" Ciel snapped

"You have a demon as a butler, I would worry about traps when you're in that situation" replies his butler, Ciel sighs and nods.

"Well I hope this is a clue for your sake, Sebastian"

Then the knives continued to throw, leading them to a rather big manor in town. This time a dart swooshed passed them and hit the golden doorknob in the center like it was butter, and then exploded.

"Sebastian" Ciel says angrily. Nothing came to attack them as Sebastian readied his battle stance, another knife comes swooshing, opening the door wide for them.

"Well, I suppose that is our cue," Ciel walks pass the door.

They reached what seemed to be the study of the owner, and there were so many papers scattered here and there. Bits and pieces of a plan, that was yet to be realized. On top of everything in legible hand writing it says:

_If you came in late, that does not concern me, but please do not get killed._

_Boom detonates at exactly 20 hundreds._

_Safety precautions must be met._

Ciel hurriedly checks his pocket watch 15 minutes till 9.

"Sebastian!" Ciel ordered, and then they both ran out of the building as fast as they could. Once they were out of the building it exploded. Ciel went flying but Sebastian caught him.

"It's early," Ciel coughed.

"Different time, perhaps" Sebastian suggested. CIel coughed

"Try to salvage anything, anything!" Ciel ordered, yet he knew nothing could be saved, those papers were clues, perhaps answers, if he only got there earlier. But what if that was the plan. The note must have been left there, meaning the person who detonated the building was close. Or someone was inside the building with them when they arrived, who had enough time to leave a note like that, and plant the bomb.

Ciel tried to think of the most possible solution, but his head ached, he fell to his knees.

In the same spot the figure stood, the flames of the burning building for a quick second illuminated the figure. It was the lady, hooded, masked, and wearing black.

"That will alert _them_, hopefully nothing will come out of hand." She muttered to herself

"Mi'lady" the butler man came out of nowhere, kneeling behind her. "Having you foresee this makes me feel as though I am incapable of this mi'lady, I know the plan"

"Yes, I know you do." She replies her eyes stuck on a certain blur haired boy. "But worry not, this is all I will foresee, tonight, I shall make our presence known. In one way or another."

"Mi'lady, there is disruption in the area now." He looked at the roof across from them, shadows were moving.

"It's merely time to lead our rats towards the prize" She turned towards her butler, who was standing now. "Proceed as planned"

Oz and company's footsteps echoed as they ran towards Ciel, the lady and her butler had disappeared.

**Present**

"So, were being played" Alois says as they all ran towards were the other explosions seemed to have come from.

"Suppose so," Ciel says. Alice suddenly stops, and the shielded Oz, with this Gilbert does the same, except covering Oz's other side, Alice-free. A bullet misses Ciel by a few inches.

The butlers take their place beside their masters. An all-out battle was happening before them, more or less, however unseen.

"I don't think we matter in this fight." Ciel finally said after a whole minute pass that they weren't deliberately attacked

"Well, I am insulted" Alois remarks.

The lady appears before them, hooded. Alice, Gilbert, Sebastian and Claude (slightly uninterested this whole-time) were ready to attack.

"Well, I'm not the enemy, but if you lot want to figure out what's happening here, you better follow or take hold of one of the critters out and about." She gestures at the surrounding.

"How do we know you're not the critter?" Alice asks, just in time a hooded man fell from the sky, to fight the lady. She fights back with knives, she won.

"Well, I went through all the trouble of fazing their little group." She said as she approached the dead body.

"So you were the one who led us to the manor" Ciel says in which she ignores

"I believe Oz Vessalius, these people are followers of the house of **Baskervilles**" Upon hearing this come from her lips Oz and his companions made a face. "I am aware you are familiar of these band of people" She unhood the man and the took a knife from under her cloak then slit his throat. "You all must understand the necessity of making sure his dead, yes?"

"Yes" Oz replied heartlessly.

"But it seems your company is not aware of the Baskervilles" She eyes Ciel and Alois, although her eyes could not be seen. "I've talked too much, I must help my comrade." And then she vanished. Bodies started falling from the sky.

"Oz!" Alice said as she tried to participate in the fight, jumping up.

"Gilbert help Alice!" Oz commanded and so he did hesitantly. This was their fight more than Alois and Ciel.

"Sebastian, I want you to find that girl, we need answers!" Ciel ordered. Alios was torn, how was he to help, with a loud sigh he orders Claude.

"Claude, help Alice and Gilbert, dispose of these men—no get as much as you can from them." And then Claude was gone.

Then Smoke suddenly came from nowhere and then the enemies, labeled as followers of the house Baskervilles, by the strangers, were gone.

"The young ones are wise not to inhale" A voice says.

The lady who had told them who their enemies supposedly were was jumping off roofs. And Sebastian hot on her trail, she was slightly more than irritated.

"Leave me alone, if you know what is best for you!" She yelled.

"I have an order, milady." She tsked upon hearing this, and then threw a knife a few meters in front og Sebastian who was on her left, she had hit an enemy.

"Thank you, However I could have taken care of it myself" He says

"I know"

"This doesn't change the fact that I have to capture you, lady"

"I know." She shrugs and then slides off the building she was on, and into the darkness, he follows. But gets attacked by the man who is her butler.

"I apologize, but my mistress has secrets that cannot be revealed yet." He wore a black laced mask.

"Step aside" Sebastian's eyes glows red.

"I am not afraid of you" He indeed seemed unshaken, "Things will be revealed in time"

"Sebastian!" Ciel's voice cuts though the silent night, those people fought quietly, once they all thought of it.

"Your master calls, you must tend to him, as it is our job" He bows slightly towards Sebastian "Till next time, Cat."

Sebastian comes back to his master, slightly irritated at his master.

"What is it." He asked as he slowly approached. They were surrounded by the corpses. Wait, what.

"Cut the strings, they are being manipulated!" Oz commanded Alice, who now had a scythe, but it seemed as though every time she cuts a string (barely recognizable) it just strengthens the strings.

"We need to find the chain and its master!" Oz says looking around their surrounding frantically. Claude and Alice continued cutting.

"Maybe if we can cut everything at the-"

The clouds cleared themselves away from the moon, a glass bottle was thrown high above them. Its content glistens under the moonlight. A blade comes crashing on the glass, it shatters. The liquid rains on all of them, and then the strings, like magic disappeared. It was closing in on them, like web, but unlike web a small touch on the fine silver line could cut them to pieces. And now it was just gone.

On the roof was the hooded figure, they saw, and it was undecided whether she was an enemy or a secret benefactor. But for now she was an ally, more or less.

_**Yea no, I'm too tired. **_

_**Been writing this for 3 days, and finally finished it after sooooooo long.**_

_**Yay.**_

_**Sorry if this doesn't make sense, and that people are like OOC. I know they are.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**DECLAIMER: **_**I do not own the characters and the show and manga, and the whole idea of a crossover. This is a work of fiction based on pre-existed characters and anime or manga they repectively belong to, and they respectively belong to their ownrs. I however own the idea into whatever this fanfiction turns into.**_

"You mean you did not hear the explosion at all?" Alois asked again in utter bewilderment, Elizabeth solemnly nods

"I had not heard anything, I slept like a lil' babe" She confirms again. The three young men gave each other a quizzical look.

"A lady surely wouldn't have fallen asleep if there was a pea under her mattress, but not to wake with that big explosion is just…" Alois shook his head in disbelieve, the other men were deep in thought.

"You flatter me, Alois, but my dear friend you are comparing me to a princess, I am not a princess though" And then the lady's blonde curls shook as she shakes her head "I could have been killed!" She looks at Ciel wide-eyed "I'm afraid the trip tire me far too much" The lady stands from her seat but then lost her footing due to dizziness

"And this predicament does not help you at all, my lady" Oz said as he gave her a hand to sit back into her seat

"I just can't believe that I slept through that" She looked at Alice and Gilbert who had not talked but instead looked out the window as though awaiting something. "Why would they bomb something?" She eyes Ciel who is deep in thought.

"What could they possibly obtain from such an act?" The question hung within the room with an unwanted presence, although a presence they had to face. It was intoxicating.

"Sebastian and Claude are there to find out what they can" Ciel finally spoke up as he looked at Elizabeth as if she were lost luggage and had no idea what to do with it. Elizabeth caught on but outwardly she held a perfect poker face.

"I sincerely want to be of some service" She says solemnly after a moment of silence. Alice looked away from the window, glances at Oz with a frown she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sure a lady has no use in situations like this" Alice bitterly says to Elizabeth, Elizabeth making a face of utter hurt, not understanding why Alice does not like her in particular.

"I suppose so" Elizabeth says with a frown as she stands up on her heels, tears welling up in her eyes. "I should just go and sleep, huh, since I hadn't heard the explosion, and all. I might just-" Her voice cracked and she ran out of the room, Ciel loudly sighed as his right cheek was resting on his fist.

"What did you do that for Alice!" Oz yelled, the woman pouts

"You just don't get it!" She remarks

"Don't get what?" He asked

"I suppose I have to go talk to Elizabeth" Ciel mutters

"Lady's are handfuls, I'm thankful I am not engaged" Alois says as he leans on the wall.

"Well someone has to get her" The three men says in unison as they look at each other, and for a split second eyed Alice.

"It is her fault why doesn't she get Elizabeth, and patch things up?" Alois says waving his hand so over the whole situation

"That might make things worse, since I'm her fiancée, I suppose I should be the one getting her" Ciel sighs, seeing the whole thing tiring already.

"But I can act as a mediator" Oz says as his eyes stay at Alice "I'm certain she didn't mean what she had said" His eyes gentle as he smiled at Alice. Alice flitch as she rubbed her left arm with her right hand, her eyes avoiding his.

"Or I can" Gilbert shrugs "I understand she wants to protect someone important" He eyes Ciel for a brief second and looks out the window again. Silence claims the room longer than needed.

"She is not in her room" Alice bursts into the room filled with all her male comrades with utter confusion.

"What?" Ciel stand on his feet in shock.

"Maybe she went out" Alois piped in his eyes and hands concentrated with a toy that Ciel's company had made

"And with what happened last night, do you think it is safe?" He angrily asks his companion "What if she got kidnapped?"

"You make things sounds so bad when in reality it isn't even that close to your theory" Alois looks up from the item he was very interested in "I am very thankful I have no fiancée" He sighs as he rocks his chair with a little push from his legs on top of the coffee table.

"We should look for her" Oz says worriedly his eyes stuck with what was happening outside the window, "It's odd"

"It is" Ciel approaches the closest window.

"Wherein last night when the explosions occurred there seemed to be no one in town" Alois says

"And now, when the sun is up, the town is bustling with people" Ciel adds

"And the staff here states that the explosion was nothing" Oz adds

"The receptionist insisted for quite some time that she had not heard anything" Gilbert pipe in

"This town is odd" Alice say as she cross her arms and join Gilbert and Oz to look out on the same window.

"The oddest is that the mansion that burned left nothing but ashes. No clues." Sebastian says as he looks at his Master

"What is the plan Master?"Claude asks his mater who stood up and walks towards the door throwing his last interest onto the coffee table

"Let's figure out what is really happening here, shall we?" He asked as he grabbed his coat and lung it over his shoulder. "We should also find the lady before something bad happens, first to find her gets to decide whether she should be included into this ridiculous farce or not"

"Now this is a race to find my fiancée, and whoever finds her get to decide if she should know something, who does he think he is?" Ciel says irritated as he walks toward the exit "Come, Sebastian, we have to find Elizabeth first before that spider." Before he disappeared into beyond the door her stopped to say to Oz and his company, "I hope if you find her you will make the right decision, she does not need to be mixed up into this kind of world" And he turned to leave.

Oz, Alice and Gilbert looked at each other and stood there for a whole minutes. Completely agreeing that someone who had nothing to do with this whole mess should be kept out, nothing good comes from involving the innocent into the wreck that became the story of their lives.

The three stepped out of the inn, eyes the people passing by bursting with joy and whatnot suspiciously. It was established that the people acted as though nothing had transpired the night before. How could they not hear the explosions, especially one so close, why had they not fear the fire spreading?

But the fact remained the flames had not reached any other home, and people pass by, the ash ruin place as if it was like that for a long time, no one gave it a second glance. This place was certainly odd. They had to find Elizabeth, she had no defense in a place like this. They had questioned the hooded woman. She had helped them, but why? The note, the mansion fire—they were certain the mansion fire was controlled, why else would the fire not lick the other homes near it?

The man did not have a gate. It was just there. Big, eerie and oddly seemingly out of place, although looking perfectly in place as though it belonged. The truth was it stuck out like a sore thumb. They thought nothing of it, perhaps it was the mayor's house or the city hall. But now they had nothing to link the happenings here to that house, like it was perfectly cleaned into a mess.

No one would have noticed anything missing; no one gave the ruin a second glance. Not even the owner complained or filed any papers regarding the incident. They knew something was not right, but what exactly was amiss?

"What relation does this place have with the Baskervilles" Gilbert growls lowly. They had questioned that too. Before the three had gone to sleep they analyzed everything they could any possible connection that could be formed. Nothing made sense, but how certain were they that the informant was trustworthy? Sure she had saved them, but that could be a farce, and they had no other proof.

They had slept with more questions than answers. And they were very very uncertain if this place would give them the answers they seek. They had thought it would, but the tables were turned now, now that the streets were filled with people and carriages. Before they knew it more questions arose.

"We have to find her, Alice" Gilbert glares at Alice, blaming her for the situation they are faced with. He stared at the old beggar on the side of the street, suspiciously. The beggar did nothing, they passed him, and the beggar stood to walk into an alleyway and disappeared.

Ciel was muttering things to himself mad that he had allowed Elizabeth to leave the inn. This place was not safe, Paula however must have came with her, she was not in the room either.

"This is all Oz fault" Ciel muttered

"Young Master, you should not be saying things like that" His butler remarked

"I had not brought you to voice out your opinion" The young blue haired man snapped, at his butler, catching people's attention thus making him walk faster. His butler with long legs catches up effortlessly

"I apologize, my Lord" He placed his right fist near where his hard should be and bowed

"You are forgiven" Ciel says "Where is that girl?" He ran his hand through his hair in frustration

"I can look faster, although that will require you to wait" He eyed the people about "Somewhere safe, we all know this place is odd and odd always has troubled laced with it" Ciel just sighs

It is a known fact that this place is peculiar.

"You found Elizabeth?" Alois asked looking at his raised feet. He was sitting on a stone staircase as his butler Claude approached him.

"Of course, Master" Claude bows

"I suppose you are not entirely useless" Alois swung his legs and stood beside his butler.

"I do not understand what is the point in finding that irritating lady" Clause speaks wherein it was received by his master with a murderous glare.

"Simply because I find it entertaining to irritate Ciel" Alois chuckles to himself, he steals a glance at his butler who looks uninterested.

"So where is goldilocks?" Alois inquires as his servant replies solemnly

After a while of walking he noticed the yellow hair in curls of a familiar lady. She was on the group surrounded by people. He squeezed into the small circle of people surrounding her.

"Ugh" She held her wrist. Alois looked at her questioningly

"What has befallen this lovely lady" Alois asks as he bows and offers a hand to help her up, but with the gesture he notices a familiar shade of blue nearing from across him and in the corner of his eyes a familiar black hat on a tall man wearing black.

"Well he stood out" He mutters to himself in remark to Gilberts appearance

"Pardon?" Elizabeth asks as she accepts his hand and tries to stand

"Elizabeth!" Comes Ciel's voice booming into their ears, Elizabeth winced with the sudden call of her name and the pain that bolted through her right left. She fell into the round bringing Alois with her and using her right hand to break their fall, and then another jolt of pain came from that hand's wrist. She winced again and leaned into Alois, just frankly tired.

"What happened?" Ciel glares at Alois

"It is not his fault Ciel" Elizabeth sighs her voice laced with weakness

"Lady Elizabeth!" Came Paula's voice from in front of them "I leave my eyes on you for a second and then poof, you were gone!" She gasped as she took in the sight

"What happened?" She asks in unison wit Oz and Alice, Elizabeth

"I just…slipped" She replies, down casting her head a small blush creeping into her face "A couple of times" Silence

"Haha" Alois burst into a short fit of laughter, smoothening the atmosphere, he rested his head on Elizabeth for a while with a sigh he says that he was glad it was nothing troublesome. Elizabeth smiled at Alois kindly.

Alois and Elizabeth had become good friends in a short moment of time when Ciel was away. At first Alois had had ulterior motives until he had met the blonde maiden, they grew close and were contented with each other's company. Alois was as though he was someone new around her. And he had grown fond of her in a short moment in time. And then everything fell apart. He should have known. This always happened. He had made the wrong move, he had tried to make a move on Elizabeth in which she took in badly.

Despite Ciel late arrival to come and get her, she stayed faithful to him. Despite his absence her eyes had stayed on Ciel, never faltering. He had wondered if he had someone like Elizabeth in his life, would things have gone differently? Ciel was luck, as he was not. Ciel was blessed, as he was not. And mostly Ciel was loved unconditionally, wherein he could not even tell where his butler's loyalties lie.

He had been given love, for a short brief time. He tasted it and he had received the pain it pays in return. He knew she would give him love, but not the love he wanted from her. Because she was faithful with the man who seemed like he wants nothing to do with her. Elizabeth's smile scratched his heart silently.

"Ugh, I feel so careless" Ciel helped her up. "First I was asleep when the explosion happened and now this" Upon the mention of explosion the air around everyone run cold.

They felt eyes staring at them. It was the people.

This town is odd.

_**Haha, Elizabeth plays such a big role haha, everyone just loves her. Haha**_

_**I'm sleeping night.**_

_**Eh two girls why not make them all have a small crush on her?**_

_**I am still and Oz x Alice shipper**_

_**They are not falling apart here. **___


End file.
